Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XV
''Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz'' Pukanie. Już od pięciu minut tylko to wkurzające pukanie. Jak tu spać w takich warunkach? - Remi! Wiemy, że tam jesteś! - usłyszał głos jednej z bliźniaczek. Wywrócił oczami i nakrył głowę poduszką. Gdzie indziej miałby być o... spojrzał na zegarek... szóstej rano?! O tej godzinie? Coś się musiało stać, skoro były tam tak wcześnie. - Coś się pali?! - zawołał do nich. - Nie... - odparły zdziwione. - Ktoś umiera? - Nie, ale... - Dzieje się coś, co zagraża mojemu życiu? - nie dawał im dojść do słowa. - Co? Nie... - To mam to gdzieś! - odpowiedział i znów spróbował zasnąć. Kiedy już był pewny, że sobie odpuściły, usłyszał cichy trzask. Więc jakoś się tu dostały. Ale one są uparte. Cicho przemieszczały się po pokoju. Chyba uznały, że znowu zasnął. - Wiem, że tu jesteście - powiedział nagle, nie wyciągając głowy spod poduszki - Jak tu weszłyście? Wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. - Zostawiłeś otwarte okno... - Więcej nie popełnię tego błędu - odwrócił się na drugi bok, ale bliźniaczki nie miały zamiaru dać za wygraną i chwilę potem Remi leżał plackiem na podłodze. Zakrył twarz ręką - Ale jasno... - Bo jest dzień, a w dzień... - zaczęła jedna. - Się nie śpi! - dokończyła druga. Chłopak westchnął i przytulił się do poduszki, która spadła razem z nim. Wcale nie zamierzał wstawać, ale po chwili usiadł gwałtownie. - Skąd wy w ogóle wiecie, gdzie mieszkam?! - zapytał, już całkiem obudzony. One uśmiechnęły się niewinnie. - No... tak jakby... poszłyśmy za tobą... - zaczęła Vi. - Wtedy, gdy wracałeś z tego parku zabaw dla dzieci - powiedziała Axelle i obie uśmiechnęły się znacząco. Remi zerwał się z podłogi i wycelował w nie palec. - To nie tak, jak myślicie! - zawołał wściekły - Ja tam pracuję! - Ta jasne, wmawiaj to sobie. - Wszyscy wiemy, że każdy od czasu do czasu lubi się zanurzyć w basenie z piłkami - stwierdziła jedna z przesadnie poważną miną, po czym obie wybuchnęły niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Remi patrzył to na jedną, to na drugą i uśmiechnął się mściwie. - A wy co tam robiłyście? Momentalnie zamilkły. Spojrzały po sobie i zaczęły wyjaśniać: - Wszyscy wiedzą, że mają tam najlepsze jedzenie... - W każdym razie tak słyszałyśmy... - Ale to nie było pewne... - Więc musiałyśmy się przekonać... - Zapomnę o sprawie, jak wy też zapomnicie - przerwał im szarooki. - Zgoda! - odparły jednocześnie. Potem Remi zadowolony poszedł się przebrać, a siostry zaczęły się rozglądać po małym mieszkaniu. Było tam dużo kartonów i mnóstwo małych szafeczek. Ogólnie wszędzie panował straszny bałagan. Nikt, kto by zajrzał do tego mieszkania, nie pomyślałby, że osoba, która tam mieszka, pracuje jako sprzątacz. Remi założył swoje ulubione czarne spodnie, granatową koszulkę z żarówiastożółtą, pokazującą język emotikoną i śnieżnobiałe buty. Następnie poszedł do kuchni. Spod blatu wyciągnął gofrownicę, w której trzymał kilka gofrów, żeby nie wystygły. Wziął sobie jednego, a drugiego podał Dissowi. Zielone stworzonko bez słowa zabrało się za jedzenie. - Czy ty jesz tylko gofry? - zapytała Axelle, oparta o framugę. - Gofry życiem - odparł i wzruszył ramionami - Skoro nawet nie dajecie mi czasu na zrobienie sobie śniadania... - Bo mamy ważną robotę! - Vi stanęła obok siostry. - O szóstej rano? - spytał, ziewając. Nie mógł im wybaczyć, że wyciągnęły go tak wcześnie z łóżka. - Właściwie to dopiero o czternastej... Remi zakrztusił się gofrem. - O CZTERNASTEJ?! BUDZICIE MNIE O SZÓSTEJ, BO MAMY ROBOTĘ O CZTERNASTEJ?! - zawołał ze złością. Była sobota, więc w takim razie mógłby spać... no do czternastej! - Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? - powiedział bardziej do siebie - Co to w ogóle za robota? - Chloe Bourgeois, córka burmistrza, organizuje dzisiaj urodziny... - Na których mają być Mari i Adrien. - Iii... ? - Mamy zamiar pomóc im się... ee.. zejść. - A ty obiecałeś nam pomóc. Chłopak uniósł brwi. Jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby się na coś takiego pisał. - Diss, czy ja im coś obiecałem? - zwrócił się do swojego kwami. - Owszem. Jeszcze w czasie ferii - odpowiedział, nie odrywając się od swojego jedzenia. Remi wysilił swój umysł i go oświeciło. - Aaa to... dobra już pamiętam. Chociaż to nie powinno się liczyć jako obietnica. - Niby czemu? - Bo usłyszałem tylko "Bla, bla, dostaniesz zapłatę" - stwierdził, na co one wywróciły oczami. - Na imprezie będzie żarcia, ile dusza zapragnie - powiedziała Vi, a on spojrzał na nią uważnie. Już mu się podobał ten pomysł. - Ale najpierw musimy tam wejść - zaznaczyła Axelle. Jeszcze przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - Dobra, pomogę wam - zgodził się - Ale jak pójdziemy siedzieć za włamanie i kradzież, to będzie wasza wina. Bliźniaczki uznały, że osiem godzin to idealna ilość czasu, żeby wymyślić, jak się tam dostać, bo nie lubiły planować z wyprzedzeniem. Jednak nie było tak łatwo, jak im się zdawało. Burmistrz bardzo dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojej córki, więc po hotelu Le Grand Paris kręciło się mnóstwo ochroniarzy. Do środka można było wejść normalnie, ale do sali, w której odbywała się impreza, można było się dostać jedynie dzięki zaproszeniu. Do tego nie były to takie zwyczajne urodziny, bo Chloe kończyła osiemnaście lat. Skończyło się tak, że o czternastej ciągle byli w punkcie wyjścia. Remi znudzony siedział pod ścianą, a siostry robiły burzę mózgów, usiłując wymyślić coś nowego. - Dlaczego tak bardzo chcecie ich wyswatać? - szarooki wodził za nimi wzrokiem. - Poza tym, że do siebie pasują? - Vi odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Cała trójka wiedziała, że nie chodzi tylko o to. - Zakochani zgadzają się na wszystko - zaśmiała się Axelle - Ale chodzi też o Maldenuitiego. - Boska moc Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? - domyślił się Remi - Boicie się, że nie dadzą rady sami? - spytał powątpiewającym tonem. Równocześnie wzruszyły ramionami. Trochę rozmawiali o tym z czarnowłosą kobietą i doszli do wniosku, że ta boska moc to nic innego jak siła miłości. Wtedy postanowili, że im trochę pomogą, ale Remi nie do końca to zarejestrował. Widząc ich żałosne miny, podniósł się z ziemi. - Skoro tak bardzo wam na tym zależy, to jest jeszcze jeden sposób - powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych - Poprosimy Chloe, żeby wpisała nas na listę. - Niby czemu miałaby się zgodzić? - zapytała jedna, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na nie z miną, która nie za bardzo im się podobała. Obie zachodziły w głowę, co znowu knuje. Wtedy dostrzegli ładną blondynkę, ubraną w lśniącą, żółtą sukienkę. Stała na końcu korytarza, kłócąc się z jednym z ochroniarzy. - Chloe! - zawołał szarooki bez żadnych wstępów. Axelle i Vi spojrzały po sobie, już gotowe do wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i na widok chłopaka jej mina w pół sekundy zmieniła się ze wściekłej w uradowaną. - Remi! - krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję - Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! - stwierdziła, śmiejąc się. Bliźniaczkom opadły szczęki, a ich mózgi przestały nadążać za sytuacją. - Taa... miałem sporo spraw do załatwienia - odparł, stawiając ją z powrotem na ziemi - Ale nie mógłbym zapomnieć o twoich urodzinach. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Sorry, że nie mam prezentu... - zaczął, ale mu przerwała. - Nie ma o czym mówić! Cieszę się, że jesteś - uśmiechnęła się - Jesteś głodny? Mam całą salę jedzenia. - No nie wiem... chyba nie powinienem - stwierdził w zamyśleniu - I jeszcze mam te dwie na głowie - wskazał na bliźniaczki - Nie będziemy przeszkadzać. - No co ty! A kim one są? -To siostry mojego kumpla. Prosił mnie, żebym ich przypilnował, bo to straszne rozrabiaki. Nie można spuścić ich z oka - powiedział, po czym westchnął teatralnie. - Nie ma sprawy - Chloe machnęła ręką - One też mogą zostać - rzuciła przez ramię, bo już szła w przeciwną stronę. - Poważnie? - zapytała cała trójka zdziwiona. - Poważnie! - odkrzyknęła - Ja muszę zająć się innymi, ale bawcie się dobrze! Patrzyli za nią, aż zniknęła za zakrętem. Remi zamrugał ze zdumieniem. - Łał, nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie tak łatwo - zaśmiał się - Ja to mam dar przekonywania - stwierdził i poruszył porozumiewawczo brwiami, po czym zadowolony z siebie ruszył do sali. Rzeczywiście każdy stół był po brzegi wypełniony jedzeniem. Pomieszczenie, przystrojone różnymi ozdobami, było pełne gości. Wtedy pojawił się problem, jak mają znaleźć Marinette i Adriena w tym tłumie. Siostry postanowiły się rozdzielić. Vi zaczęła się przepychać i po chwili zniknęła między innymi, a Axelle zamiast iść szukać, podbiegła do Remiego, który już zmierzał do stołu. - Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz tak kłamać - prawie krzyknęła, bo głośna muzyka zagłuszała wszystko - No i że znasz Chloe... Chłopak odwrócił się do niej, przez co o mało na niego nie wpadła. - Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - powiedział, po czym mrugnął do niej z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Coś w tym geście sprawiło, że przeszedł ją dreszcz - A teraz idę po moją zapłatę - skierował się do stołu i kilka sekund później zniknął jej z oczu. Otrząsnęła się z odrętwienia, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk sms-a, więc zastanawiając się, jakim cudem udało jej się to w tym hałasie, wyjęła telefon. Przeczytała, że Vi znalazła "obiekty" i czas na fazę "Nieprzypadkowy przypadek". Axelle niedługo potem wypatrzyła siostrę. Ona kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrobiła już, co trzeba. Obie wypadły na pusty korytarz. I Marinette, i Adrienowi podrzuciły karteczki, na których prosiły o spotkanie w tym miejscu. Nie musiały długo czekać, bo kilka minut później oboje pojawili się na horyzoncie. - Marinette? To ty chciałaś się spotkać? - zapytał blondyn, pokazując jej karteczkę. - Ja pomyślałam, że ty... - odparła, wyjmując identyczną wiadomość. Zamyślili się. Siostry obserwowały ich zza rogu. Widząc ich, wywróciły oczami. Stali tak blisko siebie, a jednak tak daleko. - "Nieprzypadkowy przypadek" - szepnęła Vi i pociągnęła drogi, brązowy dywan. Tak jak się spodziewały, niebieskooka przewróciła się prosto na Adriena, który wpadł na ścianę, powstrzymując ich przed upadkiem. - Prze... przepraszam - powiedziała Marinette, oddychając głęboko, a jej twarz przybierała coraz czerwieńszy kolor. - Nic się nie... - urwał, wpatrując się w jej piękne oczy - ... stało... - dokończył, powoli zbliżając się do niej. Za rogiem bliźniaczki z całych sił starały się nie zacząć piszczeć. Oboje przymknęli oczy. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry. - No dalej - szepnęły Axelle i Vi równocześnie. Wtedy cały budynek zadrżał. Marinette uniosła głowę i razem z Adrienem rozglądali się dookoła. Po chwili znów to samo. - Co jest grane? - rzuciła niebieskooka w przestrzeń, wyglądając przez okno. Na środku drogi ziała ogromna wyrwa. Znowu drżenie. Adrien stanął obok niej. - Ziemia się trzęsie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach